Stand up paddle surfing refers to the water sport in which the user stands on an elongated surfboard and propels themselves forwards via a long shafted paddle. The sport is a derivative of paddleboarding which in turn stems from traditional surfing. Stand up paddle boarding is most often performed on an open and steady body of water such as the open region of the ocean, lakes, canals, and rivers. As the sport is characterized by standing, balancing, and paddling on a surfboard, the preferred environmental conditions are standing water, unbroken swells, and/or open bodies of water because it easier to keep balance in such conditions. More skilled paddlers take the sport to extremes by racing on large rivers and canals, traversing long distances along the sea coasts, and even riding breaking waves similar to traditional surfing. In recent years, this sport has become extremely popular with the general public due to its versatility and ease of use; the sport is substantially less demanding than traditional surfing and in result appeals to all age groups and body types.
A paddle board user can become easily exhausted from standing on a paddle board for the entire duration of use, whether the board is being used for training or for leisurely reasons. Currently there are no effective means to provide the paddle board user relief, to use only as needed, and retain the full functional ability of a stand up paddle board when not in use. It is therefore an object of the present invention to include an apparatus which provides a fold out back rest for the paddle board user to relax and rest on when tired, but also the ability for the back rest to collapse and allow the user full functional use of the stand-up paddle board as intended originally. The present invention is a paddle board traction pad which contains a discreetly stored seat rest. The user simply raises the seat to sit and relax and fold it away during the operations; the seat folds away in a flush manner such that it does not interfere with the user's foot placement and other similar board characteristics.